Task Force Providence
"Without Humanity, We Are Nothing" - TF-P Motto Task Force Providence, abbreviated as TF-P, it has been a designation of the former UNSC Task Force Bravo-965, which was codenamed: Providence during the time TFB-965 was still active. TF-P is currently aligned with Seventh Fleet since it was established by the UNSC during the start of the Human-Covenant War. Currently, the TF-P is one of the most famous task force's in UNSC history, due to its brave participation in the Human-Covenant War. Service History Human-Covenant War Establishment With the war against the Covenant began, some UNSC units were either defeated or completely destroyed during the start of the Human-Covenant War. The UNSC Fleet Command began creating some new units so their unit morale can be a bit bigger, which these units were gonna replace the older/other units that were crippled or destroyed during the first couple months into the war. In this case, Task Force Providence and many other units were created to replace the crippled or destroyed units that fought against the Covenant. The Harvest Campaign 2 months later when the Harvest Campaign was getting more violent. Task Force Providence was tasked with intercepting Covenant Warships if they begin closing into Harvest. On January 14, 2526, Task Force Providence intercepted 4 Covenant ORA-class Interdictor Cruisers, in which the case was, 2 of the interdictor cruisers were crippled, 1 was heavily damaged, and the last 1 was destroyed after getting shot multiple times by the carrier's MAC cannons. The 2 lucky interdictor cruisers managed to escape and return back to a close Covenant Fleet. But TF-P was not authorized to intercept the last 2 cruisers which Admiral Farragut, Commander of the Task Force, did not risk the entire task force to intercept the last 2 cruisers in which he knew that fighting a more formidable force would be more necessary than fighting 2 crippled cruisers. Withdrawal From The Harvest Campaign On October 20, 2527, TF-P was ordered to withdraw from the Harvest Campaign to assist the UNSC Defence Fleet at Alpha Aurigae as 12 Covenant warships were heading right towards the asteroid field, in which the case when the task force reaches Alpha Aurigae, their orders will be temporarily shifted to Admiral. Preston Cole. Luckily, a UNSC battlegroup will take over TF-P's position in the Harvest Campaign while the task force was paying their attention to supporting the defense fleet at Alpha Aurigae. Assistance At The Alpha Aurigae System On October 21, 2527, TF-P linked up with Cole's fleet, which by that time, the 12 Covenant warships were 7,967 km away from reaching the asteroid field. So Cole assigned a task for TF-P to invade the 12 Covenant warships from behind when the battle begins. Approx. 45 minutes later, the 12 Covenant warships were on sight by the UNSC, and after the 12 Covenant warships were insight, Cole's fleet begins opening fire on the 12 enemy ships. Which TF-P counter-attacked the 12 Covenant ships from behind, which in the process, losing 9 Resilience-Class Cruisers, but the task force was still combat-capable even if losing 9 cruisers in the process. An hour later, the UNSC Vladivostok (CC-504) and 2 of the Vindication-Class Light Battleship destroyed 1 CCS-Class Battlecruiser when they fired their MAC cannons at the battlecruiser, in which the Vladivostok took minor damage when the CCS battlecruiser opened fire from one of its light armaments. Task Force Providence played a minor role during this battle due to it just attacking the Covenant from behind and hadn't really participated that much but it was recorded by Cole after the battle was over. The Time-Wasting Joint-Unit Exercise With The 71st A week later after TF-P assisted the Defence fleet at Alpha Aurigae, the task force linked up with the UNSC 71st Carrier Strike Group to conduct a short military exercise for counter-measure purposes. Which this exercise didn't really do much of an effect during the short time-span of the exercise. In which the case was, the commanders from both units agreed to conclude this exercise and parted ways an hour later after that conclusion. Temporary Patrol Duties After fighting the Covenant for almost 4 years now, the task force has been temporarily assigned to patrol UNSC territory. In the case of a Covenant attack and because some units are unavailable to patrol systems as they are assigned to fight on the front. During the time the task force has been patrolling UNSC territory, it has encountered some Covenant forces and intercepted them. Which the task force did had some combat, but very little. On February 13, 2528, TF-P was reassigned to fight on the front again to once again, temporarily assist Admiral. Preston Cole at the XI Boötis A System. Battle Of XI Boötis A System At somewhere around 1530 hours (3:30 pm), TF-P joins Cole's fleet at XI Boötis A. In which TF-P was ordered to open fire all MAC cannons when the 8 Covenant warships make it into the range of the MACs. 4 hours later, 8 Covenant warships were on sight by TF-Ps radar, which Admiral. Farragut contacted Cole about the incoming Covenant forces. Around 18:40 hours (6:10 pm), the 8 Covenant warships came into sight and began opening fire at Cole's fleet, which TF-P was heading right towards the Covenant on the right where the Covenant wasn't paying attention too. After the Covenant entered the battlefield, the task force begins opening fire on all MACs on 3 of the Covenant ships closest to the task force, which in the process. Destroying 1 CCS-Class Battlecruiser and critically damaging 2 CAR-Class Frigates, at the same time, losing at least 7 Athens-Class Escort Frigates, which they were at the front protecting the rest of the task force. And also having 1 Elysium-Class Heavy Cruiser critically damaged and partly disabled after the CCS battlecruiser fired multiple of its Sono-pattern plasma cannons at the Heavy Cruiser's citadel. At the end of the battle, TF-P lost only 7 ships with 1 being critically damaged and partly disabled, while Cole lost half its fleet during the battle. But soon after, TF-P regained in ship morale after getting more Resilience-Class Cruisers in the task force, at the same time getting a reassigned Elysium-Class Heavy Cruiser into the unit. Returning And The Final Battle Of The Harvest Campaign After being absent from the Harvest Campaign for 5 years, TF-P was reassigned back to Harvest to finish off Covenant forces under Cole's command. And for the battlegroup that was taking over for TF-P 5 years ago, it was presumed defeated 2 weeks ago when the sole command flagship of the battlegroup accidentally went under a CSO-Class Supercarriers and got annihilated when the UNSC supercarrier opened fired its pattern super-heavy plasma torpedo silos, which in the process. The battlegroup's flagship was annihilated immediately after getting a direct hit right at the bow. And for the ships in the battlegroup, they were either destroyed or crashed. So TF-P was tasked with finishing the battlegroups mission, which was landing troops onto the planet's surface. At the same time combating Covenant cruisers, which the task force lost at least 11 ships, at the same time, destroying 4 Covenant CRS-Class Frigates in the process. Battle/Fall Of Reach TF-P was originally tasked on participating with UNSC forces at Reach, but the task force didn't participate, it was unknown why, but battle records did say that: "The UNSC task force codenamed: Providence was detected by multiple UNSC ships when the battle was still ongoing, but captains were uncertain if TF-P was actually doing something during the battle.", in which the mysterious case was still ongoing if TF-P actually participated in the battle or not, or was the task force just a supporting unit in the background. Battle Of Earth "Let's Spark Some Hell Into Those Covies." - Captain. Arthur informing his crew onboard the UNSC West Virginia During the Covenant's initial invasion of Earth, multiple UNSC units were ordered to return back to the Solar System in order to protect Earth, at the same time assisting the Home Fleet from the Covenant and the infectious flood. Which TF-P and a few other units were apart of this initial return back to Earth, and because of TF-P's alignment with Seventh Fleet, due to Seventh Fleet returning back to Earth alongside with Second and Sixth fleet. During the Battle Of Earth, TF-P lost over 14 ships and there former flagship, the UNSC Turbulent (CVB-145), a Punic-Class Supercarrier. Luckily the UNSC Vladivostok (CC-504) ''survived the Battle Of Earth as it was deploying fighters and bombers from afar from Earth while being escorted/protected by the 10 Sub-Units still within the task force. Final Days Of The Human-Covenant War Battle Of Ballast As the Human-Covenant War was coming to an end, TF-P was tasked to support UNSC forces at Ballast as Covenant forces were closing in, and approx. 14 Covenant ships were heading directly to Ballast, while the UNSC forces at Ballast only had 9 ships in their unit, so TF-P was tasked on supporting the unit at Ballast to suppress the Covenant forces at Ballast. At approx. 1840 hours (6:40 pm), the battle has already begun with the Covenant destroying 1 UNSC warship, but approx. 10 minutes later, TF-P exited Slipspace and began firing all front-weapons at the Covenant CCS-Class Battlecruiser which in the process, damaging it at the citadel and a few other spots while the Covenant escorts were getting attacked by the UNSC Ballast Defence Force. At around 110 hours the next day (Ballast Calendar), TF-Ps heavy units fired there MACs at the battlecruiser and in the process, destroying the battlecruiser with quarter half of its crew KIA. While the UNSC Ballast Defence Force lost 4 assets while TF-P lost most of its frigates from the battlecruiser. But in the end, it was a UNSC victory as the Covenant forces at Ballast were defeated by TF-P and the Ballast Defence Fleet. The End Of The Human-Covenant War After the battle at Ballast, back at Earth, the UNSC officially declares the end of the Human-Covenant War as they have suppressed all Covenant forces from the Solar System and other UNSC colonies. On the following day, TF-P and all the other UNSC units received their after-war medals/awards to honor all the unit's bravery and courage during the Human-Covenant War, in which TF-P was honored for their heroic role during the war and supporting other UNSC units during a time of stress and defeat. But TF-P was not the only one to being recognized, multiple other units as well. Post-War Era Following the end of the Human-Covenant War, TF-P was requested by Fleet Admiral. Terrence Hood to become an escort group to the UNSC's newest flagship, the UNSC Infinity, but this request was a yes or no situation, in which Admiral. Farragut kindly declines this offer. Due to him wanting to keep TF-P as a proud and solo task force for Seventh Fleet and not wanting to risk in permanently escorting just 1 ship. In which Fleet Admiral. Hood kindly accepts Farragut's decision, so he continued on to the commander of the next unit. Replacement Of The Elysium-Class Heavy Cruiser's Prior to the end of the Human-Covenant War, Admiral. Farragut requests a replacement for the aging Elysium-Class Heavy Cruiser's, as this class of ship has been in service since the Insurrection. And because this class of ship isn't in production anymore due to the Shipbuilding Company Reyes-McLees Corporation halting all production on ships after the Human-Covenant War and the Insurrection had concluded. So an order of the new Autumn-Class Heavy Cruisers was placed by Farragut and will quickly become the task force's most reliable assets, besides the carriers and the other useful/important assets within the task force. Decisions On Replacing The Hades-Class Heavy Cruiser Since the Elysium's were replaced just last month, decisions on replacing the aged Hades-Class Heavy Cruiser's from the unit, but the decisions are still ongoing up until now. But TF-P did retired 2 of the Hades-Class Heavy Cruiser's in 2556 as those 2 ships were in service since the Insurrection and because Seventh Fleet would not fund to keep these 2 ships in service for any longer, so the Hades fleet within the task force was reduced to 8. UNSC Intervention In The Ih'ad War With the Human-Covenant War long been concluded, the Ih'ad Republic contacted the UNSC High Command in favor to get support from the UNSC. In which the UNSC was still rebuilding its infrastructure left by the Covenant back during the H-C War, but the UNSC answered by sending 4 naval units to Ih'adian space/territory. But Fleet Admiral. Hood thinks that 4 units are enough, cause if he deploys 5 units into this conflict, the UNSC will lose more ships and personnel onboard. So he did not risk in deploying a 5th unit to this conflict. But Task Force Providence is a last resort in deployment if the Imperial Ih'adian Government destroys 1 of the units in Ih'adian space. Notable Commanders * Admiral. Farragut | February 24, 2525 - December 13, 2552 ** The first commander of TF-P and commanded the unit from the start of the H-C War till the end before being honorably discharged after 57 years serving for the UNSC during the finals days of the Inner Colony Wars up until the end of the Human-Covenant War. * Vice Admiral. Williams | December 15, 2552 - February 1, 2552 * Vice Admiral. Conwell | February 2, 2552 - February 3, 2552 ** Reassigned as co-commander to Task Force Recusant * Admiral. Sampson | February 4, 2552 - Present Decorations & Nicknames Honorable Decorations: * Presidential Unit Citation * Valorous Unit Award * Navy Meritorious Unit Commendation * Harvest Campaign Award * Earth Defense Ribbon * Human-Covenant War Service Award * The 'GHOST' Award Other Decorations: * x7 | UNSC Navy "E" Ribbon, First Decoration * x6 | UNSC Navy "E" Ribbon, Second Decoration * x5 | UNSC Navy "E" Ribbon, Third Decoration * x2 | UNSC Navy "E" Ribbon, Final Decoration * x4 | Silver Stars Nicknames: * "Providence" | 2531-Present * Task Force "Ghost" | 2552-Present ** The reason why personnel began calling TF-P Task Force "Ghost", was because of all the case files created that explained TF-P's anomalous presence during the Battle/Fall Of Reach. And because the task force lurks around sometimes and giving away little traces, it was unknown why but, maybe the behavior of the unit. ** Other personnel are thinking that maybe TF-P is secretly under ONI control, which ONI declines of this nonsense in 2554. * Battlegroup Providence | 2525-2526 Task Force Compositions Flagship(s): * UNSC ''Arkhangelsk (CC-503) | Epoch-Class Heavy Carrier * UNSC Vladivostok (CC-504) | Epoch-Class Heavy Carrier Assault Carrier(s) | 46th Expeditionary Assault Force: * UNSC Seventh Winter (CVA-252) | Orion-Class Assault Carrier * UNSC Hideyoshi (CVA-253) | Orion-Class Assault Carrier * UNSC Invincible Luck (CVA-255) | Orion-Class Assault Carrier Combined Carrier Squadron 231: * UNSC Haizum (PC-4) | Pegasus-Class Cruiser Carrier * UNSC Sleipnir (PC-5) | Pegasus-Class Cruiser Carrier * UNSC Longma (PC-6) | Pegasus-Class Cruiser Carrier * UNSC Tianma (PC-8) | Pegasus-Class Cruiser Carrier * UNSC Endure Freedom (CVL-93) | Independence-Class Light Carrier * UNSC Path To Beyond (CVL-94) | Independence-Class Light Carrier * UNSC New Horizons (CVL-97) | Independence-Class Light Carrier * UNSC Beneath The Fire (CVL-98) | Independence-Class Light Carrier Assault Group 776: * UNSC West Virginia (BBD/BGD-54) | Virginia-Class Dreadnought * UNSC Colorado (BBD/BGD-55) | Virginia-Class Dreadnought * UNSC Maryland (BBD/BGD-56) | Virginia-Class Dreadnought * UNSC Washington (BBD/BGD-57) | Virginia-Class Dreadnought * UNSC Terminator At Large (BBL-5) | Vindication-Class Light Battleship * UNSC Illustrator (BBL-7) | Vindication-Class Light Battleship Battlecruiser Division 65: * UNSC Binary Star (CB-180) | Artemis-Class Battlecruiser * UNSC Freedom Of Polaris (CB-181) | Artemis-Class Battlecruiser * UNSC Burning Hell (CB-182) | Artemis-Class Battlecruiser * UNSC Fifty-Seven Ares (CB-183) | Artemis-Class Battlecruiser * UNSC Kirov/Admiral Ushakov (CB-187) | Artemis-Class Battlecruiser * UNSC Frunze/Admiral Lazarev (CB-188) | Artemis-Class Battlecruiser 781st Cruiser Flotilla: * UNSC Song Of The East (CA-739) | Autumn-Class Heavy Cruiser * UNSC Upon The Breach (CA-740) | Autumn-Class Heavy Cruiser * UNSC Halcyon Uprising (CA-742) | Autumn-Class Heavy Cruiser * UNSC Enterprise II (CA-743) | Autumn-Class Heavy Cruiser * UNSC The Light Of Saratoga (CA-744) | Autumn-Class Heavy Cruiser * UNSC Fort Concord (CA-745) | Autumn-Class Heavy Cruiser * UNSC Alaska (CA-746) | Autumn-Class Heavy Cruiser * UNSC Anchorage (CA-747) | Autumn-Class Heavy Cruiser 782nd Cruiser Flotilla: * Stand By Former Task Force Compositions Ex. Flagships * UNSC Turbulent (CVB-145) | Punic-class Supercarrier 564th Cruiser Flotilla: * UNSC Leyte Gulf (EC-51) | Elysium-Class Heavy Cruiser * UNSC Taiwan Straits (EC-52) | Elysium-Class Heavy Cruiser * UNSC Philippine Sea (EC-31) | Elysium-Class Heavy Cruiser * UNSC Gulf Of Somalia (EC-32) | Elysium-Class Heavy Cruiser * UNSC Gulf Of Mexico (EC-41) | Elysium-Class Heavy Cruiser * UNSC Light Of Scapa Flow (EC-42) | Elysium-Class Heavy Cruiser * UNSC Pentland Firth (EC-43) | Elysium-Class Heavy Cruiser * UNSC Palk Straits (EC-62) | Elysium-Class Heavy Cruiser Former Assigned Ships Of The 564th * UNSC Pillar Of Juno (EC-15) | Elysium-Class Heavy Cruiser * UNSC Light Of Venus (EC-16) | Elysium-Class Heavy Cruiser 692nd Escort Group: * On This Category:MrCarrierBot Category:Human-Covenant War Category:Post War Era Category:Units Category:UNSC Units Category:UNSC